Left, Left and Right
by inked-jaeger
Summary: Everyone always leaves Keigo for reasons that he sometimes understands, and sometimes can't.


Title: Left, Left and Right

Summary: Everyone always leaves Keigo.

* * *

><p>Keigo likes to believe he's happy with Jirou.<p>

They eat desserts together, all the time, and Atobe always gives him challenging matches so that Jirou has fun. He lets Jirou sleep on his lap sometimes and they always share their chocolate cake through messy kisses. Yeah. He's happy.

Until Jirou breaks up with him.

"I... like Marui-san more," Jirou says, scuffing the soles of his shoes against the floor, avoiding Keigo's stare.

"Okay... okay." Atobe can't say anything. "Just because you like him more?"

Jirou looks up with shining eyes. "It's just... I feel so _small_ when I'm around you, like I'm not good enough for you! You're way better than me..."

How can Keigo convince him otherwise?

"I hope Marui can keep you happy," he forces out, and leaves the locker room.

* * *

><p>Kabaji will kiss him slowly, tenderly, wrapping his arms around Keigo's hips and holding him close.<p>

"You love me, ahn, Munehiro?" Atobe will ask, running his fingers through Kabaji's hair.

"Usu," Kabaji will answer, climbing atop Keigo on the bed.

They will kiss, and fuck, and Atobe will be the little spoon and they'll sleep peacefully.

Everything will go on like this, until one day Kabaji will stop responding to Keigo's kisses, will act as if this relationship didn't happen and they're just team-captain-and-best-friend, just _usu_, and Atobe will give up trying to touch Munehiro's hair.

* * *

><p>Keigo feels like he stands on equal footing with Tezuka.<p>

He doesn't think about Jirou and Munehiro when Tezuka is trailing wet kisses down his neck, and they get to have intelligent discussions about all the people in the tennis community, and drink tea from porcelain cups.

He gets to see Tezuka smile more frequently than anyone else, and he gets to see Kunimitsu's mouth doing dirty things to him, and he gets to see the manifestation of sincerity and hard work right in front of him.

Until Tezuka throws their relationship away in the tournament for Seigaku's sake, and then of course Keigo has to go and break Tezuka enough to send him out of Japan and to Germany because Keigo can't bear being in the same country as him anymore.

* * *

><p>Fuji Syuusuke is the most beautiful man Keigo's ever seen.<p>

Sometimes Keigo will rest his forehead against Syuusuke's shoulder blades and will mutter "I love you, Fuji" into his skin, and Syuusuke will smile genuinely and ask for more wasabi on his sushi. Sometimes Syuusuke will put three different kinds of cacti on Keigo's windowsill just so Atobe wakes up and sees thorns everywhere. Keigo likes these days of tormented peace, where they both smile over the fact that they have the same eye color, the same complexion, the same kind of rough beautiful hands.

Then Fuji discovers Keigo's earlier relationship with Tezuka and the tournament match takes on a whole new meaning, and leaves.

Keigo doesn't beg for him to stay as Fuji storms out of Atobe's room after the break-up.

* * *

><p>Oshitari Yuushi is too wrapped up in Gakuto to notice that he's supposed to be in a relationship with Keigo, a relationship that <em>he'd<em> proposed in the first place.

Atobe won't do anything about it, because he knows the brute force that love can have.

* * *

><p>When Atobe met Sanada in the public library, Sanada saw through Atobe's fake smile in the first two seconds.<p>

"Tarundoru," he told him, and Atobe remembers it every time he pulls the black cap off Sanada's head and kisses the bridge of his nose.

"Be awed by my prowess," he says every time they fuck, and Sanada pretends like he's not blushing and hiding his face in the pillows because the line is so lame.

Their tennis matches are all memorable, astounding, and they go to classical music concerts together, Atobe letting Genichirou pay, and they hold hands when they go to sleep. Keigo frequently runs his hands over the coffee skin of Sanada's arms, and whispers, "Will you leave me?"

Sanada says no until he says yes.

"Yukimura-buchou needs me," he says, and Atobe is glad there are no tears in both of their eyes.

"The recovery was for nothing," he says dryly, and Genichirou's face confirms that he agrees partly. "Seigaku won in the end."

"He's still the most important person to me."

"Why am I not important enough for _anybody?_" Atobe asks.

Sanada has no answer.

* * *

><p>Keigo doesn't accept Ryoma when Ryoma asks him out.<p>

"As if I'd even talk to the brat who cut my hair off."

"Monkey King, you're still stuck up on that? Get that stick out your butt, and be my boyfriend."

Keigo doesn't bother replying. Ryoma digs up Keigo's email address from somewhere, and annoys him constantly until Keigo agrees on one condition - "If we break up, I'm going to do the dumping, and not you, brat."

So they kiss a lot, and Keigo's money flows out his hands for Ryoma, and Ryoma ends up introducing him to the Echizen household. Atobe plays tennis with the legendary Samurai, and Ryoma gets jealous, and Atobe tastes Ponta in Ryoma's mouth.

Echizen pulls him along on dates to the arcade and they go to the temple where Nanjiro tolls the bell and embrace on the court he made.

Ryoma's golden eyes are the first thing he sees most mornings, and he's just getting used to this routine when things change, and he spots Ryoma talking to a blushing Sakuno.

Ryoma, of course, looks like he doesn't even give a damn about the chocolates she gives him, and tells Keigo that he's everything Ryoma needs, but Keigo knows better than to trust someone's reassurances.

When Ryoma comes up to Keigo with beseeching eyes and says, "Please, _please,_" Keigo acquiesces and says, "Let's end this farce."

* * *

><p>Keigo begins eating hamburgers with Momoshiro every day, who seems genuinely happy to see him enjoying commoner food. On the other hand, he enjoys introducing Momoshiro to silk sheets and Jacuzzis.<p>

Keigo's cautious this time, though, not investing more than half of himself in this relationship, just in case Momoshiro takes it upon himself to leave, too.

This carefulness pays off (or maybe it doesn't) when he spots Momoshiro and Kaidoh kissing behind the Seigaku locker room.

Momoshiro is as distraught as Keigo, and he apologizes and is sorry and regretful and sad, but Keigo doesn't care anymore.

* * *

><p>"Father, I want to go to the omiai you arranged for me."<p>

Keigo's father looks up from his work in surprise, and smiles in relent.

Keigo's smile is as bitter as his father's is sour, and he goes back to school with the proud face that everyone loves seeing.

Maybe the silver lining will shine through this time. Maybe.


End file.
